Hansolie Can't Sleep
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Bukan susu coklat, bukan juga menghitung berapa jumlah domba yang melompati kepalanya yang membuat Vernon tidur nyenyak. mungkin dia hanya butuh pelukan hangat dari Mingyu dan mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya yang seperti lullaby.. Seventeen. Kim Mingyu/Chwe Hansol. Oneshoot.. Happy Reading..


**Title : Hansolie Can't Sleep**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Mingyu**

 **-Chwe Hansol**

 **-SVT member**

 **** **Note:** **Sep 1, 2016**

 **Note(1) : ini setting kamarnya kayak waktu 17tv. kalo aja ada yang bingung.. sebenarnya Chan kan sekamar sama Jihoon ya waktu itu, tapi gak pa-pa lah.. kkk**

Story Start Begin…

Vernon berbalik ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke kepala. Membuka selimutnya lagi kemudian berbalik dan menenggelamkan kepala nya ke bantal. Detik berikutnya dia telentang lagi, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Begitu seterusnya sampai dirinya berkeringat banyak dan berakhir dengan menyingkirkan selimutnya dan terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan rambut berantakan.

Vernon menghela nafasnya dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Jam di dinding bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tapi matanya tidak mau menutup sejak dia pulang dari tempat latihan setengah jam yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu turun dari tempat tidurnya yang berada di atas lalu menatap tempat tidur di bawahnya dan melihat jam lagi.

"Mingyu hyung belum pulang ya." Ucapnya pelan. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya lagi sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Tempat tidur bertingkat di sebelah tempat tidurnya juga masih kosong, hanya yang berada di bawah saja yang terisi. Ada Dino disana, sudah tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Vernon keluar kamarnya dan memperhatikan dorm nya yang sepi. Langkahnya akan beranjak ke kamar Jeonghan dan , tapi pandangannya berhenti ke arah dapur dan mendapati Jeonghan berada disana membelakanginya.

"Jeonghan hyung?"

Jeonghan menoleh dan mengernyit heran. "Hansolie? Belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung. Tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab Vernon sambil berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan dan duduk di meja makan.

Jeonghan berbalik membelakangi Vernon lagi. "Mau kubuatkan susu?"

"Coklat." Jawab Vernon antusias.

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Susu coklat."

Tak lama, segelas susu coklat dengan uap mengepul sudah ada di depan Vernon.

"Thank you, Jeonghan hyung."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Pelan-pelan saja minumnya. Masih panas."

Vernon meletakkan gelasnya setelah ia meniupnya sekali. "Kau sendiri, hyung, tidak bisa tidur juga?"

"Tidak. Aku memang belum tidur. Biasa, menunggu leader mu itu." Jawab Jeonghan.

Mereka saling diam setelah Vernon meneguk susu coklatnya sekali. Jeonghan sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Vernon sibuk meniupi susu coklatnya yang masih berasap. Laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri, membuat Jeonghan menatapnya.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar lagi, Jeonghan hyung." Kata Vernon.

Jeonghan melirik gelas susu milik Vernon yang isinya masih ada setengah. "Susu nya tidak di habiskan?"

"Tidak. Untuk hyung saja."

Jeonghan mendengus geli lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Semoga kau bisa tidur setelah ini."

"Iya, hyung." Kata Vernon. "Kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam, hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu. Terima kasih susu coklatnya."

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Vernon kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dirinya lalu kembali fokus dengan ponselnya lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu depan dorm mereka mengayun terbuka. masuk dari sana dengan wajah lelah, lalu di susul Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Laki-laki cantik itu berbalik dan menatap ketiga teman-temannya yang baru saja pulang dari tempat latihan.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang." Kata Jeonghan.

menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya. "Kau belum tidur, Han?"

"Aku menunggu mu." Jawab Jeonghan, menepuk-nepuk bahu .

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak menunggu di kamar saja?" Tanya lagi.

Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku haus, jadi aku ke dapur dan sekalian saja menunggumu disini. Juga kebetulan tadi Hansol keluar dan aku membuatkannya susu karena dia mengeluh tidak bisa tidur."

"Vernon?" Tanya Mingyu, dan Jeonghan mengangguk. "Dia belum tidur?"

"Ku bilang dia tadi tidak bisa tidur, Mingyu." Kata Jeonghan. Mingyu langsung meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang ia bagi bersama Vernon. Jeonghan hanya menggeleng kecil. "Kenapa kalian tidak pulang bersama Hansol sejak tadi?"

"Kami memperbaiki sedikit lirik rap yang kami buat, hyung. Hansol kami suruh pulang duluan karena dia masih kecil dan perlu banyak istirahat. Aku tidak tega melihatnya kelelahan." Jawab Wonwoo sambil meminum air yang baru saja dia ambil dari lemari pendingin.

"Lalu, kalian yang lebih dewasa daripada Hansol tidak perlu banyak istirahat begitu? Kalian juga harus istirahat. Memperbaiki lirik kan bisa dilanjutkan besok." Kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan. "Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, angel Yoon. Sekarang ayo kita istirahat. Tidurlah Wonwoo, besok kita masih ada jadwal."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang juga ditempati Vernon dan Mingyu. sendiri juga menggandeng tangan Jeonghan dan masuk ke kamar mereka sendiri.

 **xXXx**

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melirik tempat tidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Mingyu tak perlu menaiki tangga di sisi kiri tempat tidur untuk melihat ke atas karena tubuh tingginya, jadi dirinya hanya menaiki kursi kecil dan melongokkan kepalanya di samping tempat tidur atas itu.

"Hai," ucap Mingyu pelan.

Vernon mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit-langit kamar dan menatap wajah Mingyu. "Mingyu hyung? Kau sudah pulang?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Kudengar dari Jeonghan hyung kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Eoh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menutup mataku, hyung." Jawab Vernon.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu kemudian nanti aku akan menemanimu." Kata Mingyu. Vernon mengangguk dan Mingyu mengusak rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu mengambil handuknya yang tersampir di kepala tempat tidurnya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tak lama setelah Mingyu keluar kamar, Wonwoo masuk dan naik ke tempat tidur yang berada di atas tempat tidur Dino.

Vernon menoleh menatap Wonwoo. "Wonwoo hyung."

"Masih belum bisa tidur, Hansolie?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya, hyung."

"Mau ku bacakan cerita?"

Vernon berdecak kecil. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung."

Wonwoo tertawa pelan. "Kau masih terlihat seperti anak kecil, Choi Hansol. Kau juga magnae, ingat?"

Vernon hanya diam saja tak menghiraukan jadi Wonwoo lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya. "Coba saja menghitung domba."

"Menghitung domba justru membuatku pusing, hyung."

Wonwoo tertawa lagi dan menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas bahu dan membelakangi Vernon. "Cobalah tidur, Hansol-ah. Besok kita masih ada jadwal."

"Iya, hyung."

Setelah itu tak ada yang saling bicara lagi. Jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan Mingyu akhirnya masuk ke kamar di detik jam ke dua belas. Mingyu menaiki kursi kecil lagi dan mendapati Vernon menatapnya.

"Ayo turun. Mungkin tidur bersama ku akan membuatmu cepat mengantuk." Kata Mingyu, tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Vernon duduk dan menatap Mingyu tak habis pikir. "Please, Mingyu hyung."

"Apa? Aku serius dan aku tidak mau melihatmu mengantuk dan tertidur besok. Dan juga aku ingin tidur bersamamu. Ayolah."

Vernon akhirnya turun setelah terdiam sebentar. Laki-laki itu lalu menyusul Mingyu yang sudah berbaring lebih dulu di tempat tidurnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Mingyu dengan manja.

"Ok, jadi bagaimana caranya kau membuatku tertidur?" Tanya Vernon dengan suara beratnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mulai menepuk-nepuk bahu kekasihnya itu. "Kau ingin aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

"Serius hyung? Jangan. Lakukan rap saja." Kata Vernon.

"Kalau aku melakukan rap, kau bukannya tidur tapi justru melihatku sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas." Jawab Mingyu sambil tertawa kecil.

Vernon tertawa, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Mingyu. "Memangnya aku fangirl."

"Hansol, Mingyu, jangan berisik. Kalian bisa mengganggu Chan." Wonwoo menyahut. "Cepat tidur."

"Iya hyung." Jawab keduanya.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena kau tertawa, Wonwoo hyung jadi memarahi kita."

"Itu juga gara-gara dirimu, hyung."

Mingyu kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Vernon sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan. Vernon hanya diam mendengarkan, menutup matanya dan semakin mendekat kepada Mingyu.

Semakin lama Vernon merasa matanya semakin berat dan dia mulai mengantuk. Sepertinya Vernon baru sadar jika detak jantung Mingyu yang seperti lagu pengantar tidur itu adalah obat yang paling ampuh untuk membuatnya cepat tertidur.

"Vernon-ah,"

"Hm."

"Hansolie,"

"Hm."

"Choi Hansol,"

"Apa Mingyu hyung?" Jawab Hansol dengan suara parau dan lirih. Laki-laki itu bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dalam dekapan Mingyu.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Lama tak ada jawaban. Mingyu mengernyit heran lalu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit untuk menatap Vernon. Laki-laki itu lalu menghela nafas setelah mendapati Vernon sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di dalam dekapannya. Mingyu akhirnya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Vernon, menyusul kekasihnya itu tidur dan berharap bisa bertemu di alam mimpi.

======END======


End file.
